Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a locking apparatus for a compact computer or a small computer, in particular, a personal data accessory or a palm data accessory which is referred as PDA hereinafter. The locking apparatus is used to secure the PDA on a stand that is further connected by an electrical cable with a power supply of a desktop computer or other devices. When the PDA is placed on the stand, the PDA can be charged or electronic files can be transferred between the PDA and the desktop computer through the stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the fast development of the computer industry, small, compact and portable computers have become common lately. Currently, the small-sized portable PDA is very popular in the market. Generally, the PDA is utilized along with a stand, which can be connected with a desktop computer or other appropriate devices by an electrical cable. Compatible connectors are provided on both the PDA and the stand so that the PDA can be charged or electronic files can be transferred when the PDA is placed on the stand.
However, due to the small size and portability of the PDA, consumers usually worry a lot about whether the PDA will be stolen by other people when it is placed on the stand for charging or file transfer if he/her cannot be around all the time. Accordingly, it becomes necessary to provide a device which can properly secure the PDA with the stand to minimize the chances of stolen for the PDA.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a simple locking apparatus to secure the PDA on the stand. Generally, a longitudinal extended groove is provided on both sides of the PDA, the upper end of the groove is an opening, the lower end of the groove is tapered into a closed end. The stand has a slightly upward inclined surface in the front bottom side. The locking apparatus of the invention comprises a locking mechanism; at least a protrusion which is connected with the locking mechanism and can be inserted into the groove of the PDA; and a blocking device which is connected with the locking mechanism and can be converted between an unlocking position and a locking position, or can be locked and secured by the locking mechanism. After the insertion of the projection into the groove, the blocking device can be set to the locking position to resist against the inclined surface of the stand and locked by the locking mechanism. The PDA can thus be locked and secured with the stand and will not be taken easily.
Similar manners but different detailed construction can be applied to achieve the above object. The primary concept of this invention in brief, is to provide an apparatus with one end being inserted and stuck in the groove of the PDA, while the other end of the apparatus is resisted against the stand, then the apparatus is locked and secured by a locking mechanism. Various devices currently available can be use as the locking mechanism for this invention as long as it can be used to lock the blocking device. For example, the locking devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,866,959 and 5,193,367 which are incorporated herein by reference. Therefore, the specific construction of the locking mechanism-illustrated in the detailed description of this invention is for exemplary purposes and should not be used as the basis for constraining the scope o this invention.